Alya Black
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Alya Black is Harry Potter's cousin. When she arrives unexpectedly at Harry's place they go to Hogwarts together. She meets Ron and Hermione and she makes new friends there and also catches the eye of Draco Malfoy. Alya has a dark past that still haunts her. So what will happen when the past comes back to her while she is at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Alya Black

Chapter 1

Harry woke in the morning to his Aunt Petunia banging on his bedroom door.

"Get up! Now!"

Harry heard her storm off and groaned as he slowly got out of bed.

Harry didn't want to get out of bed but he knew that he had to get ready to go to the train station to catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

He couldn't wait to get far away from the Dursleys.

Harry was in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

From his room he heard the doorbell ringing downstairs.

"Harry get down here and answer the door!" Bellowed his Uncle Vernon.

'Who would be visiting this house so early in the morning?' Harry thought.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs and walked to the door.

When he opened the door he found a young girl waiting outside.

The first thing that he noticed was that she was wearing black robes that a Hogwarts student was meant to wear.

Harry looked the girl over.

The girl had pale white skin, emerald-green eyes and shoulder length raven black hair that ran over her left eye.

She looked at him nervously. "H…. hello."

"Hi."

"Are you Harry Potter?"

He nodded.

The girl sighed with relief. "I finally found you. I'm Alya Black. I'm your cousin Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're my cousin."

Alya nodded.

"Harry who is it?!" Vernon asked from the kitchen.

"No one." He called behind him.

He turned back to Alya and grabbed her hand. "Come to my room."

Alya nodded and dragged her suitcase in with her.

Alya followed Harry into his room and sat on his bed as Harry closed the door.

"I'm glad that I finally found you Harry."

"Can I ask how you knew where I lived?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Sirius told me where you lived so I came straight here. I live with him since I have no other family members."

"How is Sirius?"

"He's fine." Alya replied. "He said as soon as I arrived at your house he'll send me my owl. He wants me to stay by your side before we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Is this your first year?"

Alya nodded as she walked to Hedwig's cage and patted her feathers.

"I'm very excited about going to Hogwarts." She turned to the window when something began tapping against it. "Arlandria is finally here."

"Arlandria?"

Alya nodded and went to the window and opened it and in hopped a caramel coloured barn owl with four dark brown spots on its back.

"This is my pet owl Arlandria. I sometimes like to call her Arla for short. She'll be coming to Hogwarts with me."

"Does that mean that you have everything then?" Harry asked.

Alya nodded. "Everything except my wand and broom."

"I'll take you to get them before we catch the train."

"Thank you."

"No problem. We need to get you out of here before the Dursleys see you. They'll have a heart attack for sure if they see you in my room."

Alya smiled. "That won't be a problem." She turned and opened the window wide.

Harry grabbed her before she could climb out. "What are you doing?"

"You said that I can't be seen by the Dursleys right? So this is the only way to not get seen by the Dursleys." She winked. "Don't worry I do this all the time. I'll meet you downstairs."

She threw her suitcase out the window where you heard it make a loud thump noise when it hit the ground.

She slipped out the window and jumped down.

Arlandria followed her out the window.

Harry grabbed his suitcase and Hedwig's birdcage and walked out the door.

"Where are you going boy?" Uncle Vernon said as he reached the door.

Harry turned to face him. "To Hogwarts."

"Oh really? How are you getting there without someone taking you?"

"I'll catch the bus to the train station since I'm guessing that you're not going to take me."

Vernon nodded. "You guessed right boy. I'm not taking someone of your sort to the station." He turned away from him. "See you later boy."

Harry opened the door and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What took you so long?" Alya said smiling as Harry walked out the door.

"My uncle."

Alya's face fell. "Your Muggle family are really horrible people. I wouldn't be able to stand living with them like you do."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know but somehow I put up with it."

Alya changed the subject. "So what now?"

"Watch." Harry said as he grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it up.

A second later Alya whirled around as a bus came roaring down the road towards them.

"The Knight Bus." Harry said. "It will take us to London. We can catch it to The Leaky Cauldron then from there we can go to the train station. The bus will get us there in no time."

The doors opened and Harry and Alya were greeted by the bus conductor Stan Shunpike.

"Hello Harry Potter."

"Hello."

"Who is this?" Stan asked as he looked at Alya.

"This is Alya Black my cousin."

"Cousin is it. Well, well. Anyway where are you heading too?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

Stan nodded. "We'll have you there in a jiffy. Come on in."

Alya and Harry climbed into the bus and took their seats.

The bus then sped off to The Leaky Cauldron.

When the bus finally stopped at The Leaky Cauldron Alya was relieved to finally get off.

She wanted to get off the bus as soon as it sped off at high speeds.

Harry had to force her to stay in her seat.

"Finally." She sighed.

Harry held back his laugh. "Alright let's go inside."

Alya nodded and walked inside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Harry." Came a voice.

"Hagrid."

A big tall man with a huge black beard walked over to Harry and shook his hand.

"Hagrid I would like you to meet Alya Black. Alya this is Hagrid. He's the Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet ya." Hagrid said as he extended towards Alya.

Alya smiled and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you Hagrid."

"This is Alya's first year at Hogwarts so we are just getting her broom and wand."

"Well I can help ya there. Come on we can go to Diagon Alley together." He turned and walked off.

Harry nodded. "Thanks Hagrid." He said as he and Alya followed him.

They walked into the back of The Leaky Cauldron and watched as Hagrid walked up to a brick wall.

"Watch this." Harry whispered to Alya as Hagrid brought out his umbrella and tapped it several times on the brick wall.

The wall split apart a second later to reveal Diagon Alley behind it.

"Where are you going to first?" Hagrid asked.

"Broomstix then Ollivanders then we are on our way to Kings Cross Station to meet Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

"Ron and Hermione?" Alya said.

"There friends of mine."

"Right then I'll take ya to Broomstix then."

"You don't have to do that Hagrid." Alya said.

"Nonsense it will be my pleasure. Besides it reminds of when I first took Harry here. Now let's go."

After they had gotten Alya a broomstick they walked to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"Hello Potter." Came a voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry groaned quietly. "Not him." Harry turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled. "Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"We aren't friends Malfoy."

"I suppose your right. Who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?" He looked to Alya. "Who is this?"

"This is my cousin Alya Black. Alya this is Draco Malfoy. He'll be coming to Hogwarts with us. He's in the Slytherin House."

"Thought that you had no family Potter besides that uncle of yours."

"I thought so as well until today."

Alya extended her hand towards Malfoy and smiled. "Nice to meet you Draco."

Draco looked at her hand then to Alya and frowned at her.

He looked to Harry. "See you later Potter." He said before he walked off.

"He doesn't like you." Alya said.

"How can you tell?" Harry mumbled. "Alright let's go."

"I'll let you two go on ahead." Hagrid said. "I better get going."

"See you later Hagrid."

"Nice meeting you Hagrid." Alya said.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts next time." He said walking off.

Harry and Alya walked into Ollivanders.

"Ah Mr Potter how nice to see you again." Said an elderly man behind a counter as they walked into the shop.

"Hello Mr Ollivander." Harry said. "My cousin Alya would like a wand."

Ollivander smiled and walked to a stack of boxes.

"I think that I got just the thing for you young lady. The perfect wand for you." He got out a long thin wand and gave it to Alya. "Unicorn hair and phoenix feather."

Alya grabbed the wand and looked at it. 'It feels so light.'

"It seems that this wand is for you." Ollivander said. "It seems to like you and wants you to be its master."

"Thank you."

Harry pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to Ollivander.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander. We have to go now."

Harry and Alya walked out the shop.

Harry turned to Alya. "We have to catch the Knight Bus again so we can get to Kings Cross."

Alya groaned. "Do we have to catch the Knight Bus again?"

Harry smiled. "It's the only way Alya. It will be the last time we catch it. Can you handle that?"

"I guess I can handle it if it's the last time we catch it."

Harry laughed. "Good then let's go."

Alya and Harry got off the Knight Bus in front of Kings Cross Station.

They put their owl cages and suitcases on a trolley and walked into the Station.

"Harry!" someone called out to him when they walked in.

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione running over to him with their trolleys.

"Hey guys."

Hermione looked to Alya. "Who is this?"

"This is my cousin Alya Black. Alya this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet friends of Harry."

"And it's nice to meet you Alya." Ron said.

"This is Alya's first year at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy it." Hermione said as she winked.

Alya smiled.

Alya followed them to a large brick wall in-between platform 9 and 10.

Alya watched as Ron and Hermione went through the brick wall together and disappeared through it.

"That looks kinda scary." Alya said.

Harry grabbed her hand. "It's not as scary as you think. Let's go."

Alya nodded and ran through the wall with Harry right beside her.

When they got to the other side Alya was amazed to see a huge train right in front of her.

"Wow." She said in amazement. "This is so cool."

Harry smiled. "Come on Ron and Hermione are properly already on board."

Alya nodded.

She spotted Draco Malfoy in the crowd and smiled at him and gave him a small wave before hopping onto the train.

'I can see through that tough guy act his trying to pull off.' She thought. 'I don't know why he hates Harry but he doesn't need to hate me.'

They found Ron and Hermione in an empty compartment and sat down next to them.

Alya started bouncing on the seats.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts Alya?" Ron asked.

Alya nodded. "You bet. Sirius has told me that it's a magical place."

"He was right." Harry said. "You'll fit right at home once we get there."

Alya stopped bouncing once the train was finally in motion and started to relax more.

'I can't believe that I'm finally going to Hogwarts.'

She turned as the compartment door opened and a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked in.

"Hello everyone."

"Luna." Harry said.

"Do you mind if I sit with you."

Harry shook her head. "Luna this is Alya. Alya this is Luna Lovegood."

"Pleased to meet you." Alya said.

"And you as well." Luna replied. "Your Harry's cousin aren't you."

Alya's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It was just a guess. Plus it helps that people are talking about you."

"They are?"

Luna nodded. "They are saying how you will be great at magic."

Alya sighed. "That won't be true. I've never really been good at magic. I don't think that I will be a good witch."

"That's why you've come to Hogwarts. To learn how to be one." Luna said.

"You don't have to worry Alya." Hermione said. "Soon enough you'll be a great witch."

Alya smiled. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two hours later the train finally stopped.

Alya got off the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna.

"First years come with me." Hagrid called out.

"See you later Alya." Harry said.

Alya nodded. "See you later Harry." She said as she ran off to where all the first years were.

"Are all you here then?" Hagrid said as he looked at each of the first years. "Good then let's get going."

As Hagrid walked off all the first years followed after him.

Alya was walking beside two twins.

They turned and smiled at her. "Hello I'm Jaden Richardson and this is my younger sister Scarlett."

Alya smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alya Black."

"I heard about you on the train." Scarlett said. "Is it true that you're really cousins with Harry Potter?"

Alya nodded.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Wow to be cousins with the Boy Who Lived. That must be really something."

Alya laughed. "It's nothing special."

"Yeah but he's the one who defeated 'You Know Who.'"

Jaden looked at Scarlett. "I heard that he's alive."

Alya's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah I read it in the Daily Prophet. My guess it's only a matter of time before he appears again."

"Harry isn't afraid of him. Harry isn't afraid of anything." Alya replied.

"I hope your right Alya." Scarlett said. "If 'You Know Who' does appear again than Harry is our only hope."

Jaden nodded in agreement. "Yes he is the only one who can defeat 'You Know Who' for good."

"I agree with the both of you but right now I just want Harry to be safe."

"I would call you insane if you didn't feel that way." Scarlett said. "You shouldn't worry about it now Alya."

'Too late now.' Alya thought as she climbed onto boats.

That night all the first years gathered in the hallway of Hogwarts.

Alya was amazed of how big the castle was.

"This is amazing." Scarlett said.

Alya nodded in agreement.

Alya's attention shifted to an older woman walking towards them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. If you follow me I will take you to be sorted."

The first years followed her into the Great Hall full of students sitting on four tables.

'These must be the four Houses.' Alya thought.

Alya spotted Draco Malfoy looking in her direction before directing his gaze someplace else.

Alya saw Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione and smiled at him.

"Albus Dumbledore." Scarlett exclaimed. "I can't believe that it's really him."

Alya looked ahead of her and saw an elderly man with a long grey beard sitting in the middle of the room.

'Wow so that's Dumbledore.'

When the first years finally stopped in front of Dumbledore he got up from his seat and smiled at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Now Professor McGonagall will do the sorting."

Professor McGonagall stood before them next to a stool and holding a large parchment and an old hat.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." She looked to the parchment then called out a name. "Gavin Cross."

A blonde haired boy walked up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat cried out.

Gavin smiled and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Aaliyah Coleman."

Another girl walked up to the stool and sat on it.

"Ravenclaw."

"Scarlett Richardson."

"Good luck." Alya and Jaden said together as Scarlett went up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Scarlett grinned and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Zachary Duncan."

"Slytherin."

"Jaden Richardson."

Jaden turned to Alya. "Make sure that you make it to Gryffindor."

Alya nodded as he went to the stool and sat on it.

"Gryffindor."

"Alya Black."

Alya went to sit down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

The Sorting Hat paused for a moment. "Now where should I put this one? Difficult. Very difficult." Alya heard it mumbling. "I got it! Slytherin!" !t bellowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alya's eyes widened and gasped.

'What?'

Alya saw Harry jump up from his seat in the crowd of Gryffindor.

Ron and Hermione were trying to pull him back into his seat.

She saw Scarlett and Jaden looking at her with wide eyes.

She looked up at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes. "There must be some mistake. I can't be in Slytherin."

"Once the Sorting Hat sorts you into your House you can't swap. Slytherin House is now where you must be."

Alya sighed and got up from the stool and went to the Slytherin table.

She saw that Harry was back in his seat and was looking at her with wide eyes.

Alya smiled sadly at him. "Sorry." She mouthed.

Harry shook his head. "Don't be." He mouthed back.

Alya barely listened to Dumbledore's speech before food suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Hey you shouldn't be sad that you're in Slytherin House." Said the girl next to her. "You should at least enjoy it. It won't be that bad."

"I'll try." Alya replied.

The girl smiled. "I'm Celeste Williams."

"Nice to meet you."

At the corner of her eye she saw Draco smiling at her and decided to ignore him.

That night after the feast Alya followed her Housemates to their dorm.

She found Arlandria sitting on her bed and walked over to her to pat her feathers.

"Hey girl. I'm going to write a note to Sirius to tell him which House I'm in. I want you to send it to him."

She brought out a quill and a piece of paper and started writing.

_"Dear Uncle Sirius,_

_Today I arrived at Hogwarts with Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_It's really amazing here and it's such a beautiful and wonderful place._

_I made two new friends here as well named Jaden and Scarlett Richardson._

_They are twins and are really nice towards me._

_They were both sorted into Gryffindor._

_Unfortunately I was sorted into Slytherin much to my surprise._

_Yes you read that right Uncle I am in Slytherin House._

_Surprise!_

_I actually thought that I was going to be sorted into Gryffindor House with Harry and his friends but that wasn't going to happen._

_I can still hang around him can't I even if he's not in the same House as me right?_

_Man I feel so stupid to actually think that I would have a chance to be in Gryffindor._

_Anyway hope that you're feeling good._

_Alya."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alya rolled the paper up and gave it to Arlandria and watched as she flew out the window.

Alya turned as some girls started coming into the girl's dorm.

Celeste Williams walked up to her and sat on her bed.

"So can I ask how you ended up in Slytherin when your cousin is Harry Potter?"

Alya sighed. "Honestly I have no idea."

"Well just try to enjoy it as well as you can. For starters do you want to be friends?"

Alya looked at her. "Why?"

Celeste shrugged. "You seem nice and I want to be your friend."

Alya smiled slightly. "Alright. Let's be friends."

Celeste smiled back. "Come on everyone is in the Common Room. Let's go down." Celeste grabbed Alya's hand and walked out of the girl's dorm.

When they walked into the Common Room it was filled with Slytherin's.

Alya and Celeste sat down on the nearest chairs together.

"Celeste can I ask how you ended up in Slytherin? You seem so kind."

Celeste looked at Alya. "I have no idea why I am in Slytherin to be honest with you. I actually thought that I was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw. It was a total shock to be sorted into Slytherin. I'm going to make the best of it as much as I can though."

That was when Alya noticed Draco Malfoy walking towards her with two other boys behind him.

She groaned and Celeste looked at her.

Draco smiled at her when he was in front of Alya and Celeste. "Well, well, Black I didn't think that you would make it to Slytherin House."

"Why? Would you be disappointed if I wasn't?" Alya asked sarcastically.

Draco ignored that comment and turned slightly to the boys behind him.

"Allow me to introduce you to Crabbe and Goyle."

Alya barely looked at the two large boys standing behind Draco.

"Go away Malfoy." Celeste said.

Malfoy smiled at Alya. "See you later."

He walked off with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Just ignore him Alya." Celeste said. "He loves making himself look big just because he is a Pureblood."

"My family are Purebloods and we don't act like that. At least my uncle doesn't."

"Then you're lucky than." Celeste frowned. "Hang on if you're a Black doesn't that make you related to Bellatrix Lastrange?"

Alya nodded. "It's lucky that she is locked up in Azkaban. I never want to see her again."

"Why?"

Alya pulled her shirt up to reveal a long, ugly dark scar that went across her stomach.

Celeste's eyes widened when she saw the scar.

"Bellatrix did this to me when I was very young before she was caught and sent to Azkaban. I swear if she ever gets out I'm going to get my revenge with her. I'll give her the same treatment that she did to me."

Celeste frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Celeste looked at her with concern plainly on her face.

"Alya Bellatrix isn't in Azkaban anymore. She escaped several days ago."

Alya's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Alya stood from her chair and faced Celeste.

"What do you mean that Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban?"

"It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Do you still have it with you?"

Celeste nodded. "It's on my bed."

"Can you show it to me?" Alya asked.

Celeste nodded. "Follow me."

Alya and Celeste walked into the girl dormitory.

Celeste walked to her bed and grabbed a piece of paper from underneath her pillow and turned to Alya.

Alya grabbed the paper and looked at it.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was written across the page.

"It's true." She whispered. "I don't believe it."

**_Bellatrix Lastrange has escaped from Azkaban and is still yet to be found! Warning! Whatever you do, do not approach her!_**

Alya's hands started trembling.

"I can't believe this."

"Alya can you promise me that you won't go after Bellatrix?" Celeste asked.

"What?"

"She's too powerful for you to handle by yourself. Please promise me that you won't seek her out by yourself."

Alya nodded. "I promise."

Celeste smiled. "Good."

"Celeste can I keep this?"

Celeste nodded.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Celeste and Alya walked into Potions class together and sat down.

She tried to hide her emotions from last night from the class.

She saw Jaden and Scarlett walk over to her.

"Hey guys."

Scarlett hugged Alya. "Are you alright Alya? We saw your reaction when you were sorted into Slytherin."

Alya nodded. "I'm fine. I would like to introduce to you Celeste Williams who is also in Slytherin."

Celeste smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Jaden was about to say something when a greasy haired man stormed into the class and walked to the front.

"Sit down." He said.

Jaden and Scarlett found there seats and sat down.

"I am your Potions master Professor Snape."

'Oh boy so this is the Professor who hates Harry.' Alya thought. 'I wonder if he is going to give me a tough time as well.'

After all the classes were over Alya, Celeste, Scarlett and Jaden sat in the courtyard.

"Alya." Came a voice.

Alya turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards her.

Alya turned to her friends. "Can you give me a moment please?"

They nodded and Alya got up and walked over to Harry.

Harry hugged Alya as soon as she got to him.

"Are you alright being in Slytherin House?" he asked her as soon as he let her go.

Alya nodded. "I'm fine. I managed to make a friend in Slytherin."

"Has Malfoy bugged you yet?" Ron asked.

"A little but not a whole lot."

"I'm really sorry Alya. I seriously thought that you would be in Gryffindor House." Harry said.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Alya replied. "I wanted to speak to you about something Harry."

"What is it?"

"Did you know that 'You Know Who' has returned?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I saw it happen right in front of me. Someone from the Hufflepuff House Cedric Diggory died because of him."

Alya sighed and brought out the letter that Celeste gave to her and showed it to Harry.

"Where did you get this?"

"Celeste gave it to me. That woman should be locked up for the crimes she's committed."

"I know that you're angry about Bellatrix but you shouldn't go seeking her out."

Alya nodded. "I know." She turned slightly to her friends. "I should go back."

Harry smiled. "It was good seeing you Alya."

Alya grabbed the paper back from Harry and smiled back at him.

"And it was good seeing you as well Harry." She said as she went back to her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night while Alya was sitting on her bed with Celeste Arlandria came flying in through the open window and landed on Alya's bed.

Celeste noticed that Arlandria had a note in her claws.

"What's this?" Celeste asked as she grabbed the note.

"It must be from Sirius." Alya said as she grabbed the note from Celeste and began reading it.

_"Dear Alya,_

_I got your note back from Arlandria as soon as she arrived._

_When I read what House you were in I was shocked to hear that you of all people were sorted into Slytherin House instead of being sorted into Gryffindor._

_I thought for sure that you would make it into Gryffindor._

_Don't be upset about it Alya._

_Remember that you have a good heart and I know that you are not bad._

_There is nothing evil about you._

_Everything about you is pure and people can see and sense that about you._

_Do not let people put you down alright?_

_Harry is there for you as well as the friends that you make at Hogwarts._

_Cherish them and keep them close to you at all times._

_I'm sure that by now you've heard that Bellatrix has broken out of Azkaban and I know what you are feeling at this very moment._

_Please do not think about going after her._

_I know that you want your revenge for what she did to you at that age but I as your guardian I don't want you even near that person or see you get hurt._

_If you need anything then send Arlandria to me anytime you wish._

_Sirius."_

Alya sighed as she finished reading the letter.

"He sounds like a nice man." Celeste said as she took the letter.

Alya nodded. "He is. Sirius means the world to me and I love what he has done for me."

"Alya can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"Bellatrix killed them right in front of me."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Is that when you got your scar?"

Alya nodded. "Sirius saved me before Bellatrix could use the Killing Curse on me as well."

"Is that why you want your revenge?"

Alya nodded again. "Yes but Sirius is right. I shouldn't go after her."

Celeste hugged her. "I'm glad to hear that. If you did then you'll just end up like your parents. She's so much more powerful than you are."

Alya put the letter underneath her pillow.

"I know Celeste."

"Cheer up Alya I heard that Quidditch is tomorrow. Are you going to see the game?"

Alya nodded. "Yeah they're playing against Gryffindor and I heard that Harry is the Seeker for Gryffindor and Draco is our Seeker. I guess I should go?"

"Who are you rooting for?"

"That is a tough one. I guess I should root for my team but at the same time I want to root for Harry."

"You can root for both."

Alya smiled. "I guess."

"I think Draco likes you." Celeste said as she smiled.

Alya glared at her. "No he doesn't."

"Then why does he keep talking to you when he ignores everyone else? Admit it Alya. You like him and you like how he behaves around you."

Alya groaned. "Celeste can you please drop it."

Celeste smiled. "Alright I'll drop it for now."

"Thank you."

"But don't think I'm going to forget about it."

Alya rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Celeste who started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Alya and Celeste sat in the stands while they waited for the players to come out.

Celeste was waving around a small flag with the symbol of Slytherin in her hands.

Everyone cheered when the players from both teams came out and took their positions.

She saw Harry and Draco in the air.

Celeste nudged Alya in the ribs. "Who are you watching there?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Both of them."

Alya blocked her ears as Celeste started screaming at the players when the game started.

'Does she have to be so loud?'

Alya saw Harry looking for the golden snitch high in the air.

'Good luck Harry.'

She saw that Harry had got sight of something moving incredibly fast and went after it.

She saw Malfoy moving after Harry.

Malfoy moved beside Harry and tried to knock him off his broom.

Alya gasped and jumped up from her seat.

Malfoy looked at Alya and grinned at her which made Alya mad.

"Come on Harry." Alya said. "Come on you can do it."

"He's sure to catch it when he's got that Firebolt with him." Celeste said.

Alya nodded in agreement.

Harry sped high into the air out of Malfoy's reach and started chasing after the Snitch again.

Malfoy started zooming behind him to catch up.

"It looks like his going to catch it." Celeste said.

Alya nodded in agreement.

Alya saw him reach for it and heard him cheering a second later.

"He caught it!" she yelled.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" The announcer said. "Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor team cheered.

'Way a go Harry.' She thought.

She looked up at Draco to see that he looked really angry that Slytherin had lost the game to Gryffindor.

Alya saw Harry waving at her.

She waved back at him and gave a thumbs up to him.

Behind her the Slytherin's started leaving feeling disappointed about the game.

"That was a good game." Celeste said.

Alya laughed. "I'm not sure that others will agree with you there on that."

Celeste smiled and nodded. "I'm sure your right."

"Come on let's go."

That night when they walked into the Slytherin Common Room Alya and Celeste could see that some of them were in a darker mood than usual.

Malfoy pushed passed someone to get to Alya.

"I bet you're happy that Gryffindor won today aren't you." He said.

Alya smiled. "Why would I be happy when my team lost Malfoy? All I am happy about is that it was a good, friendly game between two Houses."

Celeste nodded in agreement.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked off.

That night when Alya went to bed with the other girls she had a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alya was sitting on the floor of their house with her parents.

She was laughing when the door to their home blew open.

Alya's parents stood and brought out there wands as Alya went to hide behind a couch.

She heard someone laughing like a maniac.

Alya smiled as Bellatrix walked through the door.

"Bellatrix?" her mother said.

"Auntie Bella!" Alya cried before running over to Bellatrix.

"Alya no!" her father yelled.

Bellatrix drew out a long silver knife and slashed Alya across her stomach with it.

Alya screamed and went to her knees.

Bellatrix turned to her parents and raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra."

"Mummy, Daddy!" Alya yelled as her parents dropped dead as they were hit by the spell.

Alya looked to Bellatrix and started crying.

Bellatrix turned to her and grabbed her by her hair.

Alya screamed in pain.

"Shut up you little wretch!" Bellatrix said as she pulled at her hair tighter.

Alya started crying again.

"Stop crying. You're annoying me. I might as well kill you as well." She raised her wand towards Alya.

Alya's eyes went wide as she looked at Bellatrix's wand.

"Auntie Bella no."

"Shut up!"

"Expelliarmus!" came a voice.

Bellatrix's wand went flying out from her hand and landed on the ground.

Bellatrix whirled around to see Sirius Black standing behind her.

"Get away from her!" Sirius said.

Bellatrix grinned. "Well, well. Sirius Black."

"I said get away from my niece."

Bellatrix realised Alya who landed on the ground.

Bellatrix smiled. "Disapparate."

Bellatrix vanished.

Sirius turned to Alya and kneeled down beside her who was still crying.

"Hey it's alright. I'm here now."

"Uncle Sirius." Alya said as she hugged Sirius tightly.

"Let me take a look at that wound." He lifted her shirt up and pointed his wand at her stomach. "Tergeo." The blood slowly began to vanish. "Vulnera Sanentur." Her wound slowly turned into a dark scar across her stomach.

Alya wiped away her tears. "Thank you Uncle Sirius but what about my parents?"

Sirius sighed. "We can't do anything for them now."

Alya started crying again.

"Hey don't cry. I promise that I will protect you for now on."

'I swear that I'm going to hunt her down and make her pay for this.'

Alya woke to Celeste shaking her.

"What?"

"You've been tossing and groaning in your sleep. Are you alright?"

Alya looked at Celeste and started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I had a dream. It was a memory of when I saw my parents get murdered by Bellatrix."

Celeste's eyes widened.

She leaned over Alya and hugged her. "That was all in the past Alya. It's not going to happen again."

Alya sighed. "I feel like it's going to happen all over again. I have this weird feeling that someone is going to die soon."

"Trust me Alya. No one is going to die. You have my word."

Alya smiled slightly. "Thank you Celeste. Can you keep this from Harry? I don't want him to know about my past."

Celeste nodded. "I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day after their lessons Alya went to study in the library with Celeste, Jaden, Scarlett, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Alya was still sad about her dream last night but tried to keep it from Harry.

"Her Black." Came a voice.

Alya looked up to see Draco walking over to her side.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Oh nothing just came over to see how you were doing today. I heard last night from a couple of girls that you were crying in bed."

Harry frowned and turned to Alya. "What happened? Why were you crying?"

"Is it because your parents died?" Draco said. "Or because they were murdered right in front of you?" he smiled. "That's right I heard about that."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Celeste jumped up from her chair which toppled over behind her and went to stand in front of Draco.

"You went too far with this one Malfoy. Can't you see that Alya is sad? Get out and leave her alone you pest."

"No one talks to me like that."

Celeste brought out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "I said get out."

Draco looked at Celeste's wand and took a step back.

"My father will hear about this." He said as he stormed off out of the library.

Harry turned to Alya. "What did he mean?"

Alya turned to Celeste who nodded.

"I think that he needs to know Alya." Celeste said. "It's time."

Alya sighed and stood from the chair and lifted her shirt up so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jaden and Scarlett could see her scar.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the scar and looked up to Alya.

"Who did this to you?"

"My Aunt."

"Who is your Aunt?" Jaden asked.

"Bellatrix."

Scarlett gasped.

"You mean Bellatrix Lastrange. Bellatrix Lastrange is your aunt."

Alya nodded.

"Can you explain the whole thing to us?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix came to our house one night when I was very young and used the Killing Curse on my parents straight away. But before that I ran to her and she took out a knife and slashed me with it. Sirius then came to save me from her before she could use the Killing Curse on me as well. She disapparated and Sirius took me in to live with him."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want you to know about it." Alya said. "But I guess it's thanks to Draco that you now know about it. I guess I should be grateful. I was getting tired keeping it a secret from you for so long."

"Do you know why she killed your parents?" Jaden asked.

Alya shook her head. "No. I know that she is insane but I don't have a clue why she did it. I know that since that day it's been haunting me in my sleep."

Harry hugged Alya. "We are all here for you."

Alya smiled. "Thanks Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Dear Uncle Sirius,_

_Last night I had another dream about that night again._

_They seem to be coming more and more frequently than normal and I think that it's slowly beginning to affect me while I am awake._

_I told Harry about it today and showed him and his/my friends the scar that I have._

_Harry didn't freak out when I showed it to him like I expected him too._

_I thought that he would but he stayed calm._

_I don't know why but I think that Draco Malfoy has taken a fancy to me much to my disgust._

_Celeste thinks that he likes me which I really don't think is true._

_He doesn't seem to get that I'm not interested in him every time he comes near me._

_He was actually the one who forced me to tell Harry what happened to me._

_You also should have seen how Celeste stood up to him!_

_It was hilarious._

_You should have been there to see it._

_He stormed out the library but not before saying to us "My father will hear about this!"_

_Ha!_

_We had a Quidditch match with Gryffindor going up against Slytherin._

_Gryffindor of course won._

_I was proud watching Harry catch the Snitch._

_There's something else I want to tell you Uncle and this is the other reason I wanted to write to you._

_I have this feeling deep inside me that something is going to happen soon here but I have no idea what it is._

_I feel like this school is going to be in danger along with everyone here._

_I feel like very soon SHE is going to return along with the Dark Lord!_

_Ever since I first found out that she escaped from Azkaban I've just had a weird feeling and now that I know that the Dark Lord is back that feeling has now doubled._

_Please tell me that I have nothing to worry about._

_I have to go now._

_Alya."_

Alya folded the note up and gave it to Arlandria and watched as she flew out the window.

"You really love him." Celeste said. "You give him updates on everything."

"I said before I went to search for Harry that I would." Alya replied. "Thank you for standing up for me with Draco today."

Celeste smiled. "It was my pleasure."

The prefects walked into the girl's dorm.

"Lights out." They said as they walked out.

"Night." Celeste said.

"Night."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alya ran through the forbidden forest towards Harry at the dead of night.

"Harry!" she screamed as she ran. "Harry where are you?!"

"Alya don't come any closer!" someone yelled out in the darkness. "Get back. Run away before it's too late."

Alya stopped at a clearing when she saw someone standing in front of her with Harry on his knees.

Her eyes widened when she saw the frightening snake-like creature before her.

"You're…. Voldemort." She whispered.

She saw Bellatrix standing beside him and frowned. "Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Hello Alya. It's been a long time now since we last saw each other." She laughed. "How are Mum and Dad?"

"Alya get away from here." Harry said.

Alya ignored him as she drew out her wand. "Better now that they are going to be avenged. I'm going avenge them and Celeste."

"Bellatrix who is this?" Voldemort asked.

"This is Potter's cousin."

Voldemort smiled. "Really? Ah so you're the one Sirius was talking about before I killed him."

Alya's eyes widened. "What? No! That can't be. You…. You killed my uncle?"

Voldemort nodded. "And you will be next. Avada kedavra."

Alya didn't have time to deflect the attack as she was hit by it.

She smiled at Harry. "I'm sorry." She said as she fell to the ground.

Alya gasped as she woke.

She looked to Celeste's sleeping form and brought her knees to her chest.

'What a horrible, horrible dream. Did I just dream about the future? No it won't happen like that. I won't allow it to happen like that. The future could always change couldn't it? I'll make it change to save everyone's life. I don't want anyone to die.'

"Alya are you alright?"

Alya looked at Celeste who was now awake under her quilt.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Did you have another dream?"

Alya nodded. "Yeah but I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me."

Celeste smiled. "Good." She said as she moved to her side and closed her eyes.

'I'll make sure that you won't die Celeste.' Alya thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day….

Celeste came running over to Alya with an excited looked on her face.

"Alya guess what."

"What?" Alya asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The Yule Ball is coming up soon and I already got a date for it."

"Who?"

"Zachary Duncan asked me this morning." She squealed. "I'm so excited. Who do you think is going to ask you?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling…."

She was interrupted by someone yelling her name from across the courtyard.

"Hey Black."

Alya turned to see Malfoy walking towards her with a big smile across his face.

Alya rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Malfoy started looking uncomfortable. "Did you hear the Yule Ball is coming up soon?"

Alya groaned. "Don't tell me that you're thinking of asking me to go with you? After what you did and the way you've been talking to me."

Malfoy looked down guiltily.

"I think that you should go with him Alya." Celeste said.

"What?"

"It will be a good chance for Draco to apologize to you." She gave him a look. "Wont it Draco."

Draco nodded.

Alya sighed. "Fine! I'll go to the Yule Ball with you."

Draco smiled. "Thanks." He said as he walked off.

Alya turned to Celeste. "You owe me one."

Celeste laughed. "You're welcome."

"Alya." Came a new voice.

Alya turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking up to her.

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiled. "Are you going to the Yule Ball that's coming up?"

Alya nodded.

"Who are you going with?"

Celeste giggled. "She's going with Draco."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Like I had a choice." she looked to Harry Ron and Hermione. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister and Ron and Hermione are going with each other."

"Great. I heard that Jaden and Scarlett are going together which I think is cute."

That night as Alya and Celeste arrived in the girl's dorm Arlandria flew through the window and landed on Alya's bed.

Alya went to Arlandria and grabbed the letter from her claws and began reading it.

_"Dear Alya,_

_I'm glad that you told Harry about your past._

_I don't think that you could have kept it from him for much longer so you must forgive Draco Malfoy for revealing it._

_I've heard that the Yule Ball is coming up so I've sent you a package along with this letter._

_There are rumours of the Dark Lord beginning to rise._

_I'm not going to tell you to worry because you'll be worried anyway._

_I fear that your dreams are right._

_I too have a feeling that something will happen._

_I'll be coming to Hogwarts soon on the night of the Yule Ball so I'll see you there._

_Professor Dumbledore invited me to come._

_I'll see you soon._

_Sirius."_

Alya looked down on the bed and saw a large package.

She grabbed it and opened it to see two large dresses inside.

One was emerald-green and the other was royal blue.

"There beautiful." Celeste said as she grabbed the green dress.

Alya nodded in agreement. "Yes but why are there two?"

"Maybe your uncle sent them for us. That was nice of him to do that. In any case this green dress is totally mine."

Alya smiled and hugged her royal blue dress. "Thank you Uncle Sirius."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yule Ball night…..

Celeste squealed happily as she put her emerald-green dress on.

"That looks adorable on you Celeste." Alya said as she put her hair into a bun.

She was wearing a royal blue dress that went down to her knees.

"I know." She looked to Alya as she was putting her hair into a high ponytail. "Your dress looks adorable as well."

"Thanks."

"I'm so excited." Celeste said.

Alya laughed. "I hope so with all the squealing you're doing since we got our dresses."

There was a knock and Celeste turned to see Zachary Duncan standing at the entrance of the girl's dorm with Draco standing behind him.

"Are you ready to go Celeste?" Zachary asked.

Celeste nodded and walked to Zachary's side. "I'll see you down there Alya." She walked out with him.

Draco looked at Alya and widened his eyes. "You look beautiful."

Alya blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

Alya nodded.

"Let's go."

Alya and Draco walked into the Great Hall together and were greeted with loud music.

She saw Harry dancing with Ginny and waved at them.

She saw Celeste laughing madly while dancing with Zachary.

It was then that she saw someone walking towards her through the crowd.

Her eyes widened and gasped as she recognised who it was.

"Sirius!"

Sirius smiled.

"Go to him." Draco said in her ear.

Alya smiled at Draco and ran over to Sirius and hugged him tightly.

"Sirius!" she cried.

"Hey Alya. It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you as well. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"Sirius." Came a voice.

Alya and Sirius turned to see Harry and Ginny walking towards him.

"Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius. "It's good to see you Sirius."

"And you as well Harry."

"We better get back to the dance floor and leave you both alone." Harry said as he led Ginny back to the dance floor.

Draco came to Alya's side.

"Hello Draco." Sirius said.

"Hello."

"Thank you for taking Alya to the dance."

Draco nodded.

Alya smiled. "Did you want to dance Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not the one for dancing." He smiled. "I think that you and Draco should though."

Draco nodded again. "I think that's a good idea."

Alya looked to Draco and nodded. "Okay let's dance."

Draco grabbed Alya's hand and led her to the dance floor and they danced to the beat.

"You really look beautiful in that dress." Draco said. "I was telling you the truth before. I mean it."

Alya smiled. "Thank you Draco."

She noticed then that Draco was about to lean in to kiss her.

Alya noticed that she was leaning in to kiss him as well.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back.

"I…. I can't."

Draco frowned. "Can't what? Alya what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Alya turned and ran out the Great Hall.

"Alya wait." Draco yelled and went out after her.

Alya ran out into the courtyard.

"Alya please wait." Draco said.

"Draco leave me alone. Please."

Draco grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry if it's me." Draco said.

"Draco…."

She was interrupted by someone laughing darkly.

Draco and Alya looked up to see a cloud of smoke coming down from the air and landed on the ground.

The smoke disappeared and in its place stood Bellatrix.

Alya's eyes widened. "What."

"Isn't that sweet. Love is defiantly in the air."

"Bellatrix." Draco said.

Bellatrix ignored Draco and smiled at Alya. "Hello Alya."

Alya looked down and mumbled. "Hello Mother."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco's eyes widened and turned to Alya. "Bellatrix is your Mother?"

Alya nodded.

"But I thought that Bellatrix killed your Mother."

Alya shook her head. "That was my aunt that she killed. I was telling the truth when I said that she killed my Father but Bellatrix really is my Mum. You can tell because I look a little like her."

"I don't believe it." Draco whispered. "Does Sirius know about this?"

Alya nodded and turned back to Bellatrix. "What do you want?"

Bellatrix pointed a finger at Alya. "You!"

Draco stood in front of Alya and brought out his wand.

"Why do you want her?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord knows about her and wants to use her for Harry Potter. My Lord sent me to fetch her."

"I won't let you take her."

"Draco."

"Alya stand back. Let me handle this."

Bellatrix laughed and brought out her wand.

"You don't stand a chance against me boy."

"I can try."

Bellatrix shook her head and laughed. "Crusio."

"No!" Alya screamed as she pushed Draco out-of-the-way and was hit by the attack.

Bellatrix grinned. "Stupefy."

The spell hit her and Alya flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Alya." Draco yelled as he ran to her side.

"Draco run." Alya said as her eyes closed.

"Now it's your turn my boy." Bellatrix said as she raised her wand again towards Draco. "Expelliarmus."

Draco's wand flew out from his hands.

Bellatrix smiled and flicked her wand at Draco making him fly backwards into the wall and landed on the ground.

He watched helplessly as Bellatrix walked to Alya's side, put her over her shoulder.

"Before I leave tell Potter that we will be in the Forbidden Forest." She said as she disappeared.

Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand. 'I have to warn Harry.' He thought as he ran off.

Draco ran into the Great Hall and saw Harry, Sirius and, Ron Hermione and Ginny over by the punch ball and ran over to them.

"Harry." He puffed.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked around. "Where's Alya?"

Draco's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. I tried protecting her but there was nothing I could do."

"What's going on?" Celeste asked as she, Jaden and Scarlett came over.

"Draco tell us what happened." Sirius said.

"Bellatrix kidnapped Alya and has taken her to the Dark Lord."

Sirius's eyes widened. "No."

"We have to go after her." Harry said. "We have to rescue her."

"Harry this might be a trap for you." Hermione said. "'You Know Who' is still after you."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Please save her." Draco said. "I love her."

Harry nodded. "I will."

"I'm coming with you." Sirius said. "She's my niece and I've protected her for years."

"So am I." Celeste said. "Alya is my best friend."

"Can I come as well?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and turned to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jaden and Scarlett. "Are you coming?"

They shook their heads.

"Alright let's go."

"Harry there's just one thing you should know." Draco said.

"What?"

"Bellatrix is Alya's Mother."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Sirius. "Did you know?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes on the night that Alya's Father died Bellatrix went out so he invited my sister over. He didn't know that Bellatrix was working for the Dark Lord. To prove her loyalty to him she went back to the house to kill them. I found out about it and followed her. I was too late to save my sister and Alya's father but I arrived just in time to save Alya. I knew right then when I took her in that she made a vow to kill Bellatrix for what she did." He sighed. "Come we have to rescue her."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alya woke to find herself bound and gagged to a tree in the Forbidden Forest.

She heard someone laughing and looked up to see Bellatrix and someone truly terrifying standing in front of her.

'Voldemort.' She thought. 'So this is the Dark Lord Voldemort. This isn't good. I can't move.'

Voldemort smiled. "You must be Alya Black. You truly have a beautiful daughter Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you my Lord. She'll be the perfect bait for Potter. He won't resist rescuing her."

Alya glared at her and Bellatrix slapped her across the face.

"Don't glare at me my dear."

Alya whimpered.

"Voldemort." Came a voice.

Voldemort and Bellatrix turned to see Harry and Sirius standing behind him.

Alya's eyes widened when she saw them. 'What are they doing here?'

Voldemort smiled. "Harry Potter you came."

Bellatrix smiled when she saw Sirius. "Hello Sirius."

"Bellatrix."

While Alya watched them she felt her ropes slowly loosen behind her.

'What?'

She turned to see Celeste and Draco behind her untying her bounds.

"We are here to rescue you Alya." Celeste whispered.

Alya looked to Voldemort and Bellatrix and sighed with relief to see that they hadn't noticed them yet.

Draco ripped the gag off her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Come on we have to go." Draco said.

Alya nodded and ran off with them.

Bellatrix turned at that moment and gasped. "My Lord."

Voldemort turned and pointed his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

The spell hit Celeste and she dropped dead where she stood.

Alya screamed.

**_The next chapter is the last one. _**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No!" Alya screamed as she kneeled down beside Celeste's body. "No! Celeste!"

"Alya it's too late for her now." Draco said as he kneeled down beside her. "She's gone."

"No." Alya said as she cried in Draco's shoulder.

"Bellatrix take care of them." Voldemort said as he turned to Harry and Sirius.

Bellatrix nodded and walked towards Draco and Alya and raised her wand towards them.

"Avada Kedavra."

Draco and Alya dodged the spell.

Draco pulled out two wands and gave Alya hers.

"Thank you."

"Alya I want you to get away from here." Draco said.

Alya shook her head. "No I'm not leaving."

"Alya just get out of here. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Alya frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Because….. Because I love you Alya."

Alya's eyes widened. "You love me?"

Draco nodded. "I just wanted you to know that."

Alya smiled slightly. "I…. I love you as well Draco."

Draco turned to Alya and kissed her on the lips.

"I wish this first kiss would have been anywhere but here." Draco whispered. "Now stand back and let me handle Bellatrix."

Alya sighed and nodded. "Alright. Teach her a lesson for me."

Draco smiled and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix yelled.

"Protego." Alya said.

A protective shield appeared in front of Draco protecting him from Bellatrix's spell.

"Alya I said stand back."

"I have a better idea Draco." Alya said. "Let's defeat her together."

Draco nodded. "I think that I have a spell that might work. Can you help me do it?"

Alya nodded and turned to Bellatrix. "Good bye Mother."

Bellatrix smiled. "You're going to kill your own Mother Alya?"

"You're not my Mother anymore."

"Petrification." Draco and Alya yelled together.

Bellatrix didn't have time to block the spell as she was hit by it and turned to stone.

"Expulso." Draco yelled blowing Bellatrix up.

"We did it." Alya said. "She's finally gone."

Draco turned to Alya and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Alya." Came a voice.

Alya and Draco turned to see Sirius and Harry running over to them.

Alya gasped and ran to hug them both.

"You are alright." She said. "You defeated the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded. "He's gone for good."

Alya hugged Sirius tightly. "Thank you all for coming for me tonight." She sighed. "I just wish that Celeste was alive."

"We're sorry about her." Harry said. "Do you want to bury her?"

Alya nodded. "Yes but could we do it without magic?"

Harry nodded.

After they buried Celeste's body Alya turned to Sirius.

"Are you leaving now?"

Sirius nodded. "I should really go."

Alya hugged Sirius. "I'll miss you."

Sirius laughed. "You'll see me soon enough. It's not goodbye."

When they got back to the castle Alya was greeted by Scarlett hugging her tightly.

"We're so glad that you're safe Alya." She said.

"We were worried." Hermione said.

Draco grabbed Alya's hand. "Come with me." He said as he led her away.

Draco and Alya walked into the courtyard.

Draco turned to Alya and smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he put a lose hair behind her ear.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you." He said as he kissed her. "Forever and always."

The end.


End file.
